


Allocutus

by rapacityinblue



Series: Way Back Home [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - First Anime, Canon - Movie, Gen, Transcribed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapacityinblue/pseuds/rapacityinblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward confesses his crimes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allocutus

 

IN THE SUPREME TRIBUNAL  
FOR THE NATION OF AMESTRIS

THE STATE OF AMESTRIS :  
Plaintiff :  
: case number:  
vs. : 2:93 – CV - 93822  
:  
EDWARD ELRIC :  
Defendant :

MORNING SESSION

TRANSCRIPT OF PROCEEDINGS  
OF BENCH TRIAL

 

Before: HONORABLE VATO FALMAN

Date: MAY 23, 1907

Place: COURTROOM NUMBER 2, 7TH FLOOR  
MILITARY HEADQUARTERS  
CENTRAL CITY, AMESTRIS

  
COUNSEL PRESENT:

ZEPHYR D. MUNCHIK, ESQ.  
VINCENT N. MAXWELL, ESQ.  
LIPTON F. PRICE, ESQ.

For – Plaintiffs

LIEUTENANT GENERAL ALFRED GRUMMAN (retired), ESQ.

For – Defendant

EXCERPT: ALLOCUTUS

DEFENDANT: There are other worlds than this one.

DEFENDANT: [ADDRESSING SPECTATOR R. MUSTANG] Did your own studies ever progress that far? Don’t give me that look… I know a lot, now. There’s a Gate, you at least constructed that much? Oh, not like the one _she_ made. This Gate is different. It has a capital ‘G’ [DEFENDANT LAUGHS]

DEFENDANT : [ADDRESSING SPECTATOR R. MUSTANG] This Gate knows all about you. It knows what you had for breakfast this morning just like it knows there’s another you in another world. He doesn’t have an eye patch, but when he snaps – well, nothing else happens. He may live in a land called England or Germany or wherever the fuck else.

DEFENDANT: Didn’t you ever wonder where it came from? By its own laws, alchemy can’t exist. When did you ever offer equivalent exchange for the energy of the transmutation itself? The law of conservation: nothing comes from nothing.

DEFENDANT: Well, there are lives in this other world. And lives – real human lives like yours and mine – well, lives like those have lots of energy, don’t they?

DEFENDANT: _Don’t_ they?

DEFENDANT: Everything in alchemy, everything anyone’s ever done is based on those lives. That’s ok, because alchemy is for the good of the people, right? If all that power is to rebuild someone’s house or stop a war that’s ok.

DEFENDANT: Or to bring back one person? What if it were one really great person?

[10:26:32 AM. DEFENDANT PAUSES]

[10:27:06 AM. DEFENDANT RESUMES.]

DEFENDANT: Or to cross over just one more time? I killed him. I know you want me to say I didn’t, but that would be a lie. I spent two years in that place alone, two fucking years with a man who looked just like him. He died. He sent me home but they shot him for doing it and he bled on the array and died,

DEFENDANT: [ADDRESSING SPECTATOR R. MUSTANG] I went back and you sent him with me, told him to sneak inside that armor and hide until it was done, and he did and he came back with me. Everyone has a destiny. Alphonse in that world died. What did you think would happen when you sent him through?

DEFENDANT: Al was never that strong, you know, and there people die all the time. To feed this world. In the end, he begged me to take him home. Away from that prison they passed as a hospital. It was a dormitory for the dying. Said he just wanted a real bed.

DEFENDANT: Would you have said no? I should have. I should have watched him better but I didn’t want to because I knew. I told him I wouldn’t do it myself but I didn’t try very hard to stop him, either, I just stood and watched.

DEFENDANT: [ADDRESSING SPECTATOR R. MUSTANG] Did you know a body had that much in it? Blood, I mean. Well, _I_ never killed anyone up close before, except for homunculi, so how was I supposed to? Know.”

DEFENDANT: Especially since he’d been so sick for so long, but a lot of people were. [ADDRESSING SPECTATOR R. MUSTANG] I guess you got so used to seeing the blood that you never thought about it?

DEFENDANT: When the array stated glowing, I stepped over him and to the ladder. I climbed up and threw myself through the gate. He’d have been angry if I’d stayed.

DEFENDANT: [ADDRESSING SPECTATOR R. MUSTANG] Isn’t that what you’d have done?”


End file.
